There's something in the dark
by CLorena
Summary: Conjunto de Outtakes de "The Sharpest lives" Por que hay algo que no se ha dicho y nadie ve. ¿Quieres intentar descubrirlo? Advertencia: No leer si no has leído TSL
1. Mike POV: La hija del jefe Swan

Todo lo que reconozcan, No es mío.

* * *

Extra Capitulo: 2-4 Mike POV: 

**La hija del Jefe Swan**

_Advertencia: Puede haber lenguaje sexual y comentarios ofensivos. Yo aviso así que no me culpen ;)_

_..._

- La hija del Jefe Swan acaba de llegar.- Escuché que decía mi padre en el piso de abajo, en otras ocasiones no me hubiera importado y hubiera seguido mi camino hacía mi habitación pero la llegada de una chica nueva a el pueblo de Forks era algo de lo que quería estar informado.

- ¿La jovencita que venía los veranos?- Preguntó mi madre.

- Si, exacto al parecer se va a quedar, estudiará en el instituto tiene la edad de Mike.- Cambiaron de tema y yo me adentré en mi habitación, puse el seguro, prendí mi estereo en un volumen lo suficientemente alto para que tuvieran que gritar si querían entrar por mi puerta, tomé mis cigarrillos de marihuana y trepé por mi ventana hacía el techo.

Mientras entumecía mi cuerpo con el cigarrillo pensé en la chica nueva, forcé mi mente a recordarla debo de haberla visto aunque sea una vez hace mucho tiempo…

Un recuerdo vino cuando di mi tercera calada. Una castaña de piel muy blanca… linda. Claro mis recuerdos eran de hace unos años, apenas y tenía tetas.

Me encogí de hombros y decidí verla al día siguiente en la escuela para ver si valía la pena.

Llegué a la escuela a la misma hora de siempre, diez minutos antes de que comiencen las clases, como siempre James, Alec, Lauren y Edward no estaban ahí. Ellos nunca llegaban "tan" temprano. De todos modos no importaba, seguramente ni siquiera vinieran hoy a la escuela. Yo no podía darme el lujo de pagar a todos los maestros para que me pasen, no por que no tuviera el dinero si no por que mis padres notarían la baja en sus cuentas bancarias. Mis padres eran unos hijos de puta demasiado observadores.

- Hola Mike.- Y hablando de putas…

- Hola Jess.- Saludé pasando mi vista por si veía a alguien nuevo caminar, la chica Swan debería venir hoy a la escuela.

Solo miré a la estúpida rubia cuando sentí su mano deslizarse desde mi pecho hasta mi pene… La maldita era buena captando la atención de las personas.

- Tengo ganas de probarte.- Me dijo acariciando el bulto que gradualmente iba haciéndose mas grande en mis pantalones.

Acorralé a Jessica entre mis brazos y restregué mi erección en la humedad que traspasaba su falda.

- Podríamos saltarnos la primera clase.- Le susurré al oído para luego mordérselo levemente. Ella soltó un gemido bajito y luego soltó otro un poco más fuerte cuando metí mi mano debajo de su falda y la acaricié por arriba de sus bragas.

Jessica estaba apuntó de bajarme la bragueta y hacer que me la tiré ahí sin importarle que alguien pudiera vernos cuando la ví. Una chica con Jacob Black, no lograba verla bien desde aquí pero podría apostar que era ella.

Subí lo poco que había logrado bajar Jessica y la aparté. Ella se quejó pero la ignoré, que se de placer sola, tenía un asunto de mayor importancia.

Respiré profundamente varias veces y pensé en cosa desagradables para bajar mi erección, funcionó justo a tiempo Black se estaba yendo a su clase.

Me acerqué a ella escaneándola con la mirada. Esta muy buena. Le daba un nueve en cuerpo, faltaba ver su rostro.

Hola Soy Mike, Mike newton- Me presenté haciendo uso de mi "carisma" ¡Mierda! La chica era realmente hermosa. Ya estaba planeando como meterla en mi cama.- Tu debes ser Isabella, la hija del jefe Swan –

-Bella- Corrigió mordiéndose el labio.-No me gusta Isabella- Le sonreí pensando en que Isabella era nombre de vieja. Bella… tenía un lindo nombre para decir durante un orgasmo.

-Bella, muy lindo – La campanilla sonó para mi total fastidio, siguiendo mi papel de el chico amable le dije: - Con mi suerte seguro no tienes clase de Economía ¿Verdad? – Si fuera así no me saltaría la clase pero ella negó con la cabeza ruborizándose. ¡Que curioso! Me la imaginé ruborizada debajo de mí su cara contraída en placer, seguramente era muy estrecha y parecía ser bastante flexible… Mis pantalones comenzaban a hacerse mas chicos.- Bueno, nos vemos luego – Me despedí con la idea de hablarle mas tarde, si la engañaba un poco con la idea de que era del tipo "Soy mega agradable y social" pronto podría presumir de ser el primero que se tiró a la hija del jefe Swan.

Saqué a Jessica de su clase y cogimos como idiotas en mi carro mientras los demás tomaban clases. Normalmente no me saltaría la clase, pero no podía quedarme con las ganas.

- ¿Han visto a la nueva? – Fue el saludo de Alec a la hora del descanso.

- Esta muy buena.- Comentó Edward recostándose en su silla.

Casi suelto un gruñido. Ya habían notado a Bella, lo bueno era que los malditos imbeciles no prestaban atención a nada y era muy improbable que supieran que era hija del Jefe Swan. Una vez que lo supieran James y Alec no pararían hasta tirársela de todas formas posibles, tenían una lucha constante con la policía local y el hacer chillar como una perra a la hija del sheriff era una venganza mas que dulce.

- Deliciosa.- Dijo James recorriendo con la mirada el comedor en busca de Bella.- ¿De donde salió?-

- Es hija del Jefe Swan.- Maldita. Perra. Hija de puta. La estupida Jessica no pudo cerrar la boca mucho tiempo, cuando no tenía pollas en su boca, tenía chismes, por eso Lauren la tenía a su lado. Jessica era increíblemente buena consiguiendo información.

Todos menos Edward y yo soltaron ruiditos de sorpresa.

- ¿La hija del Sheriff? – Repitió Lauren con una sonrisa maliciosa. Lauren odiaba al Jefe Swan, nunca le aceptaba los sobornos, gracias a él su tutor la había amenazado con decirle a su papá acerca de sus problemas con la ley. Lo que era una amenaza demasiado fuerte, su papá no toleraba nada de eso, Lauren era muy afortunada por que el no viviera con ella.

- Mierda, Dios es drogadicto y le gusta nuestro credo.- Blasfemó Alec sonriendo con esa sonrisa que ponía los pelos de punta.- Miren, ahí va nuestra nueva presa.- Dijo volteamos a ver a tiempo para ver a Bella salir hacía el comedor de los jardines.

- Carajo, ahí va la perra de Webber a hacernos el trabajo más difícil. Saben… sigo pensando que no recibió todo el castigo que merecía.- Dijo James pasando su lengua por sus labios.

- Todo gracias a tu estúpido hermano.- Gruñó Lauren mirando a Edward con enojo. Edward ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada.

- Fue un buen acuerdo.- Replicó Heidi encogiéndose de hombros. Ella había sido el intermedio entre el hermano de Edward y nosotros.- Llevábamos días tratando de averiguar quien era el hijo de puta que nos quemaba en las fiestas, El nombre por la tranquilidad de Webber. Aún no se como Emmett consiguió el nombre, seguramente el papá de Black se lo sacó al Jefe Swan.-

La clase de matemáticas de ese día fue… interesante.

James no aguantó las ganas de hacer lo que yo deseaba hacer desde que vi a Bella en el pasillo. Miré como probaba la blanca piel de Bella y luego como intentaba meter sus manos debajo de la blusa de esta, pero Black llegó con su ataque de héroe que le salía de vez en cuando. Decidí a acercarme más que nada decirle a James que yo había visto primero a Bella, así que yo tenía derecho a tirarmela primero.

- Tanto como se disfruta vomitar.- Dijo la chica con la mirada fiera. Mierda, se veía mas sexi. Sin embargo Edward y yo nos burlamos de ella por que sus arranques de orgullo no funcionaban con nosotros.

Jacob intentó huir pero nosotros teníamos bien controlada a la población, no lo dejaron avanzar. Vi a la chica abrazar a Black por la cintura.

- ¿Es tu novia? – James hizo la pregunta que me había pasado por la cabeza. Miré a Edward y lo descubrí mirando a Bella de forma calculadora. – No contestes, no me importa.- Decidí "salir a la defensa" de Bella siguiendo mi papel de agradable.

- Basta. James. - El me miró desafiante asi que repude.- Ella es mía, yo la vi primero.- Dije, el maldito de Edward se rió de nosotros, al mismo tiempo que Isabella soltaba un bufido de furia.

- ¿Qué carajo te pasa? –Me preguntó James frunciendo el ceño. Jacob gruñó por algo que Edward hizo y aprovecharon que James y yo discutíamos para largarse.

Me fui de la escuela encabronado y pensando como ganarme a Bella ahora que sabía nuestra mala y merecida reputación.

Mi competencia serían Alec y James, Edward no parecía interesado y eso era bueno por que el hijo de puta era muy bueno para manipular gente.

Yo podría llegar a Bella de otra forma, por que a diferencia de los demás yo no resultaba intimidante, eso era realmente molesto casi siempre pero ahora era una ventaja.

Y estaba dispuesto a utilizar cada una de mis ventajas.

* * *

Se ubica desde un día antes que llegue Bella hasta el cuarto capitulo: Mala combinación.

Decidí mejor subir aquí tambien los POVs. Los subiré primero en mi face y luego aquí. Pueden pedir POvs de Edward no pero de los demas si y de los caps que quieran :)

besoos, nos leemos


	2. Edward POV: Venganza

**Los personajes son de S.M yo solo los utilizo y pongo sus vidas de cabeza.**

* * *

**Capitulo: 9 Mal viernes. Extra: Edward POV. **

Venganza.

_Advertencia: Puede haber lenguaje sexual y comentarios ofensivos. Yo aviso así que no me culpen ;)_

…

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en mi rostro mientras veía desde mi automóvil como los tipos a los que le había pagado golpeaban a Black.

El maldito muerto de hambre tenía la costumbre de meterse donde no le llaman, tenía que aprender la lección de una vez por todas.

- Mierda, ese golpe le va a doler durante semanas.- Se regocijó James.

- Haber si así deja de meterse en mis asuntos.- Dije poniendo en marcha mi automóvil. Ya me había fastidiado de la presencia de James.

- ¿Qué te hizo? - Preguntó.

- Estuve a punto de cogerme a Swan y el llego a hacer de héroe como es su puta maldita costumbre de mierda.- Dije con enojo.

- ¿En serio? ¿No que era una mojigata? – Preguntó alzando las cejas.

- Por lo mismo, me dio mucho trabajo, estaba bastante borracha.- Dije mientras emprendíamos camino hacía su casa.

- Pasemos con Laurent primero.- Me dijo. – Necesito mi dosis.- Dijo encendiendo un Marlboro rojo.

Laurent era nuestro proveedor.

Le marqué al cabron de Laurent para decirle que tuviera lista nuestra mercancía. Era una mierda tener que esperar mientras las jodidas prostitutas que siempre estaban en su casa intentaban que les paguemos por una mamada.

- Cullen, Dawson mis jodidos maricas preferidos.- Laurent seguramente estaría atascado de azúcar* - Bajen tengo mujeres suficientes para los tres.- Ofreció.

- No nos vamos a bajar para que las putas nos acosen.- Le gritó James sacando su cabeza por la ventana del carro. Laurent soltó una estruendosa risa y le tiró a James una bolsa que este agarró en el aire.

- Nieve* y Metadona para las maricas.-

- Vuelve a decirme marica y juro que mando a cortarte las bolas.- Le dije de mal humor. Normalmente nadie se metía conmigo pero Laurent era un temerario de mierda que le gustaba ponerme al límite.

Me miró unos segundos vacilante y luego se encogió de hombros sin decir nada.

Al siguiente día en la escuela Black no se presentó por lo que aproveche para abordar a Bella, intente besarla pero se me escapo.

No me dí por vencido. Ella tenía que acostarse conmigo, si o si. Ella tenía algo que me excitaba demasiado.

Si tan solo con su simple aroma me ponía duro ya me imaginaba todo el placer que me iba a dar cuando la tuviera en mi cama.

A la hora de descanso aprovechando que el idiota de Emmett estaba ocupado me senté en la mesa donde estaba Bella.

Miré sus finos labios imaginándomelos alrededor de mi polla succionando, lamiendo…

Mierda si seguía así tendría una muy visible erección

- Lárgate. – Me dijo molesta la muy perra escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos. Ahora ya no podía ver sus labios y yo quería seguir fantaseando con ellos, intente apartar sus brazos pero ella no cooperaba.

Hasta que llego el estupido de Emmett con esa actitud de mierda tan característica de su jodido grupo.

- Solo quiero hablar con Bella. – Dije con un tono sarcástico mirándolo con odio. El y Alice eran la peor mierda del mundo, con excepción de Black que gracias a su jodida actitud se me estaba haciendo más difícil de lo normal conseguir sexo. Él era el primero en mi lista negra.

- Bella ¿Quieres hablar con el? – Preguntó el idiota burlándose de mí.

- No –

Resistí el impulso de romper algo cuando la perra de Bella dijo que no. Después de un intercambio más de insultos entre Emmett y yo me fui.

Cuando llegué a mi casillero lo golpeé fuertemente causando que se abollara, sin embargo mi humor regreso a la normalidad cuando recordé el motivo por el que Black no había venido a la escuela hoy. Regresé al comedor y miré con suficiencia a Bella que al parecer estaba preocupada.

Estaba esperando con ansias cuando se enterara de lo que le había pasado al hijo de puta de su amigo y viniera a reclamarme.

Sabía que pasaría, y sin Black en la fiesta fácilmente caería y la tendría en mis manos.

Bastante fácil.

* * *

* Azúcar, Nieve = Cocaína

Ahí lo tienen! Un Edward POV : ) Les gusto? Les estoy dando pequeñas pistas en cada POV!! Jaja gracias por sus review, alertas y favoritos. Ustds son geniales! El proximo será un Jacob POV.

Besoos. Nos leemos.


	3. Jake POV: Mi mejor amiga

Ok. No creo que se acuerden exactamente de este cap. Es durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice.

Así que voy a ponerles la parte de la discusión que Bella escuchó para refrescarles la memoria.

- No te acerques a ella. –

- En serio Black tú no vas a impedir que haga lo que quiera. No puede mi padre, no pueden mis hermanos y mucho menos tú lo vas a lograr. –

Se escuchó un forcejeo y estuve tentada de salir. Pero algo me decía que a mi amigo no le gustaría.

-Solo te daré un ultimo aviso, escúchalo y memorízatelo.- La voz de Jake se escuchaba terriblemente seria.- Nunca, NUNCA lograras lo que te propones. –

- Eso, no lo decides tú. –Lo desafío Edward.

- No me importa.- Espetó con voz helada.- Yo voy a impedirlo incluso en contra de su voluntad, no dejare que la lastimes. Mientras yo este a su lado, juro que nunca lograras lo que te propones.-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio donde supuse que se miraban con odio a los ojos.

- Entonces aguanta las consecuencias. –La voz de Edward era segura y fría. – Esto empezó siendo diversión ahora es un reto y no desistiré.-

* * *

**Capitulo: 13-14 Reto. Jacob POV.**

Mi mejor amiga.

Desde el primer día en la escuela supe que Bella iba a ser un imán para Edward y todo su estúpido grupo de drogadictos.

Ella era hija del sheriff, era hermosa y era _carne_ nueva.

Hice una mueca de asco ante el horrible apelativo con el que se había referido Cullen a Bella.

Cullen.

Solo el pensar en él hacía que mi sangre hirviera, era la peor mierda de este mundo.

Todavía me dolía el que Bella hubiera ido a aquella fiesta sin decirme y más que hubiera… estado cerca de Cullen.

Suspiré tratando de alejar la furia de mi cuerpo.

Terminé de abotonar mi camisa y me dirigí a casa de Emmett para la fiesta de Alice.

Apreciaba a los Cullen, excepto a Edward. Emmett era un tipo realmente genial, Esme era un amor y Alice… bueno Alice era tierna, cuando no estaba justificando a Edward.

Estaba sentado conversando con Erik cuando vi a Bella.

Se veía hermosa. Con su precioso cabello caoba enmarcando su cara y su perfecto rostro levemente maquillado.

Sonreí como idiota y le dije lo preciosa que se veía, me reí del comentario burlón de Rosalie y las halagué a ellas también.

Emmett me llamó disimuladamente y me acerqué para ver que quería.

- Hombre, se te esta cayendo la baba.- Se burló rodé los ojos.

- ¿Me llamaste solo para eso?- Le pregunté mirando de reojo a Bella que platicaba con Ángela.

- No se va a evaporar.- Dijo Rose imitando a su novio.

- Se ve hermosa ¿verdad? – Dije rindiéndome a fingir que no estaba completamente enamorado de Bella.

Ambos sonrieron.

- ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes? – Preguntó.

Suspiré.

- Si ella no me corresponde… será muy doloroso sobre todo por que la amistad se arruinaría y… no creo poder soportar eso.- Dije y tomé un poco del líquido que reposaba en mi copa de cristal.

- Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen el que no arriesga no gana.- Dijo Emmett sonriendo para darme valor.

Sin embargo negué con la cabeza. Por nada del mundo iba a arriesgarme a perder a Bella.

- Ya llegó.- Murmuró con amargura Rosalie mirando hacía Edward que platicaba con unos señores. Apreté la quijada y mi mirada se dirigió automáticamente a Bella.

La vi sonreírle con admiración a Edward y sentí como si me patearan en el estomago.

Sin si quiera darme mucha cuenta me senté a su lado.

Ella me sonrió levemente notando mi tensión.

La miré mientras bailaba con Emmett. Me preocupaba y mucho.

La amaba demasiado y no quería verla sufrir de ninguna forma.

Edward era una mala persona que no se merecía a Bella.

Yo sabía que había una grande posibilidad de que Bella se enamorara de alguien que no fuera yo, sabría aceptarlo en su momento, pero no de Edward.

El era la última persona en la que quisiera que Bella se fijara.

Y así se lo hice saber a Edward.

- Black. ¿Estás comiendo bien? Aprovecha que es gratis.- Dijo cuando estaba en la cocina.

Lo mire con furia pero no quería pelearme en ese momento. Sin embargo el sí.

- ¿Esta Bella arriba? Podría ir a buscarla y darle un tour por mi cama.- Dijo. Lo detuve antes de que salga.

- No te acerques a ella. –

- En serio Black, tú no vas a impedir que haga lo que quiera. No puede mi padre, no pueden mis hermanos y mucho menos tú lo vas a lograr. –

Me empujó para soltarse de mi agarré.

-Solo te daré un ultimo aviso, escúchalo y memorízatelo.- Amenacé.- Nunca, _nunca_ lograras lo que te propones. –

- Eso, no lo decides tú. –Me desafió Edward pero noté que tomó mis palabras muy en serio.

- No me importa.- Dije mirándolo con todo el odio que sentía hacía él.- Yo voy a impedirlo incluso en contra de su voluntad, no dejare que la lastimes. Mientras yo este a su lado, juro que nunca lograras lo que te propones.-

- Entonces aguanta las consecuencias. Esto empezó siendo diversión ahora es un reto y no desistiré.-

Y se fue.

Golpeé la pared por que... ¡Mierda! Acababa de cometer un gran error.

- Hey Jake la pared no va a caerse si la dejas de sostener.- Su suave voz me sacó un poco de mis pensamientos.

Sin embargo casi no fui consciente hasta que la tuve entre mis brazos, entonces la tome de los hombros y la pegué a mi cuerpo.

La besé en la frente mientras le aconsejaba que no se acercara a Cullen. Y menos ahora que por no saber controlarme y caer en sus juegos el había tomado el engañar a Bella como algo personal.

El ya no lo estaba haciendo solo por diversión, si no por venganza.


	4. Alice POV: Cambios para Alice

Disclaimer: Si Twiligh fuera mío… bueno, no sería tan cursi ;) Solo la trama me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo: 14-17. (Reto, Conexión, Malos recuerdos, Guerras de ****comida) **

**Alice POV.**

Cambios para Alice.

- A Ben le gusta Ángela. -Estaba casi segura. – Pero, creo Ángela le haría caso a Erik, si a él le gustara ella. -

Bella pareció inconforme con lo que había dicho.

- Yo realmente la veo con Jacob. – Me dijo haciéndome casi reírme de su ingenuidad. ¿En verdad no se daba cuenta de que Jake casi besaba el piso por donde caminaba?

- Eres tan ciega Bella.- Le dije acomodando las cajas de Dvd en el mueble sin dejar de sonreír.

Estaba feliz.

Mi fiesta había sido un total éxito.

Todos habían halagado mi vestido, habían bailado y me habían colmado de felicitaciones, y lo mejor de todo era que Edward había asistido.

- ¿Y tú? Alice, ¿No te ves con alguien? – Me preguntó la castaña mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

Le sonreí sinceramente. Bella me caía bien, era una persona amable con la que era fácil platicar. Me hubiese gustado mucho que se quedara a dormir en mi casa. Nunca había tenido una pijamada, Rosalie cuando se quedaba a dormir dormía con Emmett.

Rosalie era su cuñada, una buena amiga pero ella era demasiado imparcial con Edward, lo odiaba a muerte, y no entendía que Edward tan solo era así porque lo habían maltratado demasiado.

Le contesté a Bella que no me veía en una relación y le hice la misma pregunta.

En el preciso momento en que me contestaba con un: _yo tampoco_, la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

La sorpresa por el fuerte ruido fue rápidamente eclipsado por la infinitamente mayor sorpresa de ver a mi hermano en la puerta.

El nunca entraba a mi cuarto.

Por un momento un rayito de esperanza me hizo creer que tal vez quería felicitarme por mi cumpleaños. Pero para nada era eso lo que Edward quería.

Fruncí el ceño y me debatí en dejarlo a solas con Bella, ella me agradaba y no se llevaban bien.

Sin embargo conocía demasiado bien a mi hermano y, aunque ocultas bajo una máscara de frialdad, podía leer sus expresiones.

Estaba curioso y podía notar que veía a Bella con ¿Respeto? ¿Entendimiento?

- Solo hablare con ella.- Me dijo con un poco de fastidio ante mi inmovilidad.

Salí del cuarto y cerré la puerta. Caminé un par de pasos y me recargué en la pared mordiéndome una uña.

¿Qué querría hablar Edward con Bella?

Me mordí el labio, Edward podría decirle a Bella la horrible persona que era, al fin al cabo, lo había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Despejé esa duda de mi cabeza rápidamente, Edward no le contaría eso a nadie.

Entonces… que era lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué no podía escucharlo?

Me acerqué un par de pasos a la puerta de mi habitación.

¿Por qué no confiaba Edward en mí?

Bufé ante la estúpida pregunta que me había formulado, era obvio porque mi hermano me despreciaba tanto.

Sin embargo… quería saber lo que pasaba. Ya sin aguantar la enorme ansiedad por saber me recargué aun lado de la puerta y agudicé el oído, intentando captar las palabras.

- … pero ahora vamos a olvidar que esto pasó.- Fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué había pasado? Escuhé a Bella proferir un _¿Por qué? _Cargado de extrañeza.- Olvídalo, por cierto no creas que esto es un tratado de paz o algo…- No pude escuchar lo demás, solo alcancé a captar el apellido de Jacob.

Edward salió y no tuve tiempo de quitar mi cara de confusión ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Mi hermano se fue sin si quiera mirarme y yo le indiqué a Bella que teníamos que ir al jardín, llevábamos mucho tiempo arriba.

Bella parecía estar saliendo del shock, parpadeó un par de veces y tomó una carpeta de mi buró, la miró y frunció el ceño.

- Necesito que me sigas la corriente si alguien me pregunta que es esto Alice.- Me pidió lo suficientemente seria para que aceptara sin chstar.

La cubrí cuando Jake preguntó que era la carpeta y aprovechando un segundo en el que se había distraído la abrí y pasé mi vista velozmente por la primera pagina..

Era un recorte de uno de los periódicos oficiales de Phoenix, la antigua ciudad de Bella.

Sin embargo fue el titulo lo que me impactó:

_**12 alumnos y un profesor asesinados por tres estudiantes.**_

Alcancé a ver tres fotos en blanco y negro; entre ellas la de mi amiga Bella, antes de que cerrará la carpeta rápidamente. Bella ya no estaba conversando con Jake y venía directo a la mesa.

- Ya me voy Alice, gracias por todo y felicidades de nuevo.- Me dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo. Le sonreí ligeramente aún sorprendida por lo que había leído.

¿Bella involucrada en un homicidio? No, corrección, involucrada en 13 homicidios. No deje de darle vueltas a la información durante lo que quedaba de la tarde y toda la noche hasta qué, gracias al insomnio, tomé mi laptop e investigué.

Fui hasta la página del diario de Phoenix y busqué la noticia con el encabezado que había leído, no salía de mi cabeza, era cómo si lo tuviera grabado.

Había una serie de noticias ligadas a la primera, las leí en orden y me conmoví tremendamente por todo lo que había tenido que pasar mi amiga en los últimos meses que estuvo en Phoenix.

Cuando terminé de leer cerré mi lap y me recosté.

¿Cómo se había enterado Edward de eso? Y ¿Por qué?

Tenía la impresión de que él tenía algún interés en mi amiga y no sabía si alarmarme o no, Edward nunca se fijaba en las chicas porque quería una relación, si no porque quería acostarse con ellas.

No quería que lastimara a Bella.

Cuando me desperté en la mañana tomé la decisión de hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si yo no supiera acerca del secreto de Bella y en las últimas semanas de clase nos volvimos más cercanas.

Algo nuevo en mi vida; una mejor amiga.

Estaba esperando a Emmett fuera de su automóvil para ir a nuestra casa pero no llegaba, ni siquiera Rosalie.

Después de unos minutos mi rubia cuñada se acercó corriendo, se veía preocupada.

- ¿Pasó algo? – Pregunté.

- Bella se desmayó.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –

- Estaba saliendo de la escuela, impactó contra Emmett y se desmayó.- Dijo, quitándole el seguro al enorme Jeep de mi hermano mayor. – Emmett se va a ir con Jacob a casa de Bella, nosotras vamos a la casa para preguntarle a Esme que hacer.- Me informó.

Asentí, estaba preocupada por Bella.

Esme nos dijo que sí el desmayo no había sido por un golpe entonces que la dejaran que se despierte sola.

Rosalie llamaba a Jacob cada dos minutos para saber si ya estaba despierta. Emmett había ido a recoger al amigo de Bella que llegaba ese día; Jasper Withlock.

Él también había estado involucrado en el problema de Phoenix, solo esperaba que fuera igual de amable que Bella.

Cuando supe que Bella estaba bien y despierta le marqué a su celular hablé con ella y me aseguré de que en verdad estuviera bien.

- Esta bien Bella.- Me reí después de que me dijera un sarcástico comentario acerca de que tenía muy mala suerte. – Hasta luego, descansa.- Le dije antes de colgar. Levanté la vista y me sobresalté un poco al ver a Edward de pie aún lado de las escaleras, tan solo estaba recargado ahí, mirando la pared. Traté de no mirarlo mucho tiempo y seguir caminando.

Él se molestaba si lo veía mucho y lo que menos quería era molestarlo.

Bajé por las escaleras y me senté en la sala, prendí la televisión y me entretuve un rato viendo una serie. Me dio hambre y fui a la cocina a pedirle a la cocinera que me diera algo de comer.

Cuando regresé con un sándwich Edward estaba de pie aún lado del sofá, con mi celular en una mano y el suyo en la otra.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunté extrañada. Por mucho que me doliera admitirlo él nunca se interesaba por algo mío, si podía hasta evitaba estar en el mismo lugar que yo.

- Nada que te interese.- Me contestó sin voltear a verme. Me acerqué y puse el plato con mi emparedado en la mesa de la sala.

- Ese es mi teléfono.- Dije, no me molestaba que lo agarrara, solo tenía curiosidad.

- ¿En verdad?- Me preguntó de forma burlona. - Vaya que eres estúpida.- Despegó la vista de la pantalla de mi celular y lo arrojó al sofá.

Lo miré irse aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Me senté en el sofá e intenté tragar el nudo en la garganta.

Amaba a mi hermano y lo quería de vuelta, me sentía tan culpable por no haberlo podido ayudar cuando estuvo tan deprimido.

No había un día en el que no me pusiera a pensar en que hubiera sido si, en lugar de rezongar levemente, me hubiera empecinado fieramente en quedarme.

Oh, como extrañaba a mi madre.

Cerré los ojos, un par de lágrimas se resbalaron y las limpié.

Ella siempre tenía la forma para tenernos felices. Extrañaba muchísimo mi familia como era antes de la muerte de mi mamá.

Esme era genial, pero, mi padre nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo.

Yo tengo la idea de que es porque no se siente lo suficientemente fuerte para poder convivir con nosotros y no sentirse culpable por no haber hecho lo correcto a tiempo.

Lo notó sobre todo cuando está en la misma habitación que Edward. Se siente tan culpable, e incluso más, que yo por no haber salvado a Edward a tiempo. Claro, él no sabía cuan roto estaba Edward, solo sabe que su hijo ya no tiene la misma mirada y que un pedazo de hielo es más cálido que él. Mi padre no sabe nada acerca de su comportamiento con el resto del mundo, ni la clase de amistades que tiene, mucho menos de su problema con las drogas.

Con el apetito arruinado, dejé mi sándwich y subí a mi habitación.

Unos días después Bella me había contado que Edward no dejaba de acosarla, también me había dicho que de alguna manera había conseguido su número de celular.

"_Oh"_ pensé _"Por eso había tomado mi celular ese día"_

Edward estaba siendo más raro que de costumbre.

Otra cosa nueva en mi vida era el amigo de Bella.

Jasper.

No podía evitar sonreír un poco cuando pensaba en él. Era lindo y amable… y muy muy guapo.

Estos últimos meses habían estado llenos de cambios; primero: la llegada de Bella y su transformación en mi primera y única mejor amiga, segundo: la actitud extraña de Edward, y tercero: la extraña sensación de vértigo al ver a Jasper.

Sonreí.

Definitivamente había unos cuantos cambios en mi vida.

* * *

Jo! Ya me había tardado en escribir un extra ¿Verdad? Diganme que opinan acerca de Alice.

¿Alguna sugerencia para el próximo POV?

¿Qué no sea Edward? :)

Besos, nos leemos en los review reply.


	5. Edward POV: Entrometidos

Disclaimer: Si Twiligh fuera mío… bueno, no sería tan cursi ;) Solo la trama me pertenece.

* * *

**Este POV es del capítulo cuando Bella se queda a dormir en casa de Alice y esta, después de que Edward se vaya molesto, le cuenta la historia de la muerte de su madre.**

* * *

**Capitulo: 21; Intrusa.**

**Edward POV.**

Advertencia: Puede haber lenguaje sexual y comentarios ofensivos. Yo aviso así que no me culpen ;)

…

Entrometidos.

Sonreí falsamente cuando uno de los socios de la compañía de mi madre terminó de contar un estúpido, y viejísimo, chiste.

Miré mi reloj, la reunión pronto llegaría a su fin.

Vagué la mirada por el salón, topándome con los padres de mi madre que me veían con resentimiento. Con asco.

Retiré la mirada apretando los puños.

Los odiaba.

- ¿Tu qué piensas Edward? –

- ¿Disculpe? – Pregunté, regresando mi atención al grupo de señores con trajes frente a mí.

Ellos rieron.

- Le decía a Jeff que lo mejor sería que tus clases particulares empezaron antes de que salgas del instituto, así aprovecharías aprender con Charles acerca de administración antes de entrar a Harvard. Recuerda que a partir de tus veinte tienes que empezar a manejar la empresa un poco.- Asentí, más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

Metí las manos a mis bolsillos y maldije por lo bajo al ver que el estúpido reloj no avanzaba más rápido.

Mandando al carajo todo, me disculpe con los señores que estaba platicando y me salí del salón.

Podían dejar de lamerme el culo un rato, necesitaba mi dosis.

Abrí los cajones y mi mesita de noche encontrándome solo con frascos vacios.

Maldita perra.

La pequeña idiota de Alice había vuelto a tirar mis pastillas.

Tiré el puto frasco soltando un gruñido.

Me encabronaba de sobre manera que la idiota tirara mi droga.

Pateé la mesita haciendo que la lámpara de noche cayera, no se rompió gracias a la alfombra.

Respiré pesadamente unos momentos y recordé algo.

Tenía una dosis en el pórtico trasero.

Tomé algo para triturar mi pastilla y me dirigí hacía ahí, y sí, justo como recordaba; el frasco con una pastilla seguía dentro de la maceta.

La tomé y la hice polvo en la mesa de mármol que había a conjunto con unas sillas.

Ni siquiera me puse a pensar en si alguien me vería. Carlisle no iba a venir a ver que hacía, estaba suficientemente ocupado con su maldita esposa.

Golpeé con más fuerza los pedazos de la pastilla.

Una vez que estuvo todo hecho un fino polvo, lo alineé perfectamente con una tarjeta que tenía en el bolsillo de mi traje negro.

Solté un suspiro, al fin iba a poder calmar mi ansiedad.

Apenas había inhalado como un milímetro cuando sentí que me levantaron de mi cómodo lugar en el piso.

Emmett me empujó de tal manera que quedé dentro de la casa. Ví como con una mano barrió con la línea blanca que había formado en la mesa.

- ¿Qué carajo haces? – Le pregunté muy encabronado.

Él no contestó, simplemente me empujó una vez más.

El hijo de puta estaba tratando de controlarse.

- Te dije que aquí no.- Me dijo el cabron como si a mí me importara una mierda lo que él me dijera. Como odiaba a los dos, a él y a la imbécil de Alice. Siempre metiéndose donde no los llaman.- ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza? – Dijo tomándome del brazo.

Casi me rió en su cara de idiota.

- No, no la tengo.- Lo reté.

Forcejeamos.

- Entra.- Me ordenó, como si fuera a hacerle caso a un payaso como él. Y hablando de escorias; Alice llegó con su cara de estúpida preocupación que parecía tatuada en su cara.

Y para acabar la presentación de idiotas; Bella, la frígida, hacía acto de presencia también.

La miré intensamente para intimidarla y funcionó.

¡Carajo! Ahora tenía que irme o jamás podría lograr engañarla para tirármela.

Me di vuelta para irme.

- No tienes que ir si no quieres Edward.- Sonreí sádicamente, Alice me había ofrecido la venganza en bandeja de plata.

- Vete a la mierda Alice.- La insulté sabiendo que eso provocaría que se pasara toda la noche llorando, a ver si así aprendía a no entrar en mi habitación. Era tan fácil de derrocar.

Emmett en su pose de macho hizo ademan de golpearme y ambas chicas se le colgaron de los brazos.

- Vamos Emm.- Dije socarronamente, usando su apodo infantil apropósito.- Te reto.- Lo piqué aún más.

Cómo previne; Emmett relajó los músculos.

- Lárgate.- Me dijo, pero saboreé el gusto de saber que había ganado la discusión.- Vamos chicas.-

Me reí de mientras ellos se marchaban, que patético era Emmett cuando se lo proponía.

Tengo ganas de patearle el trasero a Edward. ¿Ustedes no?

Díganmelo en un review :)

Disclaimer: Si Twiligh fuera mío… bueno, no sería tan cursi ;) Solo la trama me pertenece.

Este POV es del capítulo cuando Bella se queda a dormir en casa de Alice y esta, después de que Edward se vaya molesto, le cuenta la historia de la muerte de su madre.

Advertencia: Puede haber lenguaje sexual y comentarios ofensivos. Yo aviso así que no me culpen ;)

h1Capitulo: 21; Intrusa.

Edward POV. 1/h1

bbigTitulo: Entrometidos./b/big

Sonreí falsamente cuando uno de los socios de la compañía de mi madre terminó de contar un estúpido, y viejísimo, chiste.

Miré mi reloj, la reunión pronto llegaría a su fin.

Vagué la mirada por el salón, topándome con los padres de mi madre que me veían con resentimiento.

Con asco.

Retiré la mirada apretando los puños.

Los odiaba.

- ¿Tu qué piensas Edward? –

- ¿Disculpe? – Pregunté, regresando mi atención al grupo de señores con trajes frente a mí.

Ellos rieron.

- Le decía a Jeff que lo mejor sería que tus clases particulares empezaron antes de que salgas del instituto, así aprovecharías aprender con Charles acerca de administración antes de entrar a Harvard.

Recuerda que a partir de tus veinte tienes que empezar a manejar la empresa un poco.- Asentí, más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

Metí las manos a mis bolsillos y maldije por lo bajo al ver que el estúpido reloj no avanzaba más rápido.

Mandando al carajo todo, me disculpe con los señores que estaba platicando y me salí del salón.

Podían dejar de lamerme el culo un rato, necesitaba mi dosis.

Abrí los cajones y mi mesita de noche encontrándome solo con frascos vacios.

Maldita perra.

La pequeña idiota de Alice había vuelto a tirar mis pastillas.

Tiré el puto frasco soltando un gruñido.

Me encabronaba de sobre manera que la idiota tirara mi droga.

Pateé la mesita haciendo que la lámpara de noche cayera, no se rompió gracias a la alfombra.

Respiré pesadamente unos momentos y recordé algo.

Tenía una dosis en el pórtico trasero.

Tomé algo para triturar mi pastilla y me dirigí hacía ahí, y sí, justo como recordaba; el frasco con una pastilla seguía dentro de la maceta.

La tomé y la hice polvo en la mesa de mármol que había a conjunto con unas sillas.

Ni siquiera me puse a pensar en si alguien me vería. Carlisle no iba a venir a ver que hacía, estaba suficientemente ocupado con su maldita esposa.

Golpeé con más fuerza los pedazos de la pastilla.

Una vez que estuvo todo hecho un fino polvo, lo alineé perfectamente con una tarjeta que tenía en el bolsillo de mi traje negro.

Solté un suspiro, al fin iba a poder calmar mi ansiedad.

Apenas había inhalado como un milímetro cuando sentí que me levantaron de mi cómodo lugar en el piso.

Emmett me empujó de tal manera que quedé dentro de la casa. Ví como con una mano barrió con la línea blanca que había formado en la mesa.

- ¿Qué carajo haces? – Le pregunté muy encabronado.

Él no contestó, simplemente me empujó una vez más.

El hijo de puta estaba tratando de controlarse.

- Te dije que aquí no.- Me dijo el cabron como si a mí me importara una mierda lo que él me dijera. Como odiaba a los dos, a él y a la imbécil de Alice. Siempre metiéndose donde no los llaman.- ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza? – Dijo tomándome del brazo.

Casi me rió en su cara de idiota.

- No, no la tengo.- Lo reté.

Forcejeamos.

- Entra.- Me ordenó, como si fuera a hacerle caso a un payaso como él. Y hablando de escorias; Alice llegó con su cara de estúpida preocupación que parecía tatuada en su cara.

Y para acabar la presentación de idiotas; Bella, la frígida, hacía acto de presencia también.

La miré intensamente para intimidarla y funcionó.

¡Carajo! Ahora tenía que irme o jamás podría lograr engañarla para tirármela.

Me di vuelta para irme.

- No tienes que ir si no quieres Edward.- Sonreí sádicamente, Alice me había ofrecido la venganza en bandeja de plata.

- Vete a la mierda Alice.- La insulté sabiendo que eso provocaría que se pasara toda la noche llorando. A ver si así aprendía a no entrar en mi habitación. Era tan fácil de derrocar.

Emmett en su pose de macho hizo ademan de golpearme y ambas chicas se le colgaron de los brazos.

- Vamos Emm.- Dije socarronamente, usando su apodo infantil apropósito.- Te reto.- Lo piqué aún más.

Cómo previne; Emmett relajó los músculos.

- Lárgate.- Me dijo, pero saboreé el gusto de saber que había ganado la discusión.- Vamos chicas.-

Me reí de mientras ellos se marchaban, que patético era Emmett cuando se lo proponía.

* * *

Cada review, es una patada en el trasero a este Edward :)

besoos.


	6. James POV: Talón de Aquiles

Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío.

* * *

JAMES POV

**Talón de Aquiles.**

Tenía rato que no veía a Edward en casa de Laurent.

- Edward, ¡Que alegría verte por aquí! – Lo saludé. Él me miró con indiferencia.- ¡Vamos Cullen! No seas tan antipático, tus problemas son con Lauren, no conmigo. –

- Mis problemas son con todos ustedes.- Me dijo volteándose hacía mi completamente. Solté un bufido para descartar su afirmación.

A nadie le convenía estar peleado con Edward. Ni siquiera a Lauren. Pero eso era algo que la perra mayor no entendía.

Le sonreí con aplomo.

- Claro que no.- Contradije. Le palmeé la espalda.- Vamos, yo invito.- Le dije.

Edward se encogió de hombros y caminó conmigo.

- ¿Cómo está Heidi? – Le pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos hasta la sala de "recreación" – Sé que Alec la extraña aunque no lo diga.-

- No lo sé James.- Me contestó secamente.- Hablé con ella hace tres semanas, y hasta ese momento, al parecer, estaba viviendo un infierno en rehabilitación.-

No sabía que le había picado a todos que se querían ir a rehabilitación.

¡Como si encerrarse a sufrir fuera de lo más divertido!

Laurent hizo acto de presencia y rápidamente me comencé a preparar con excesivo esmero mi deliciosa línea.

- Dulce amiga, tú eres el único amor de mi vida.- Le susurré a la perfecta línea blanca que me esperaba en la mesita.

Estaba a punto de inhalarla cuando noté la tensión en el ambiente. Alcé la vista.

Lauren había llegado.

Ella miraba con una sonrisa ladina a Edward que estaba sentado en el sofá.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó secamente Cullen mirándola, sus ojos verdes amenazantes y dilatados.

- Me pregunto qué haces aquí.- Dijo Mallory mirando con regocijo a Edward. Todos en la sala miraban con interés y un poco de miedo la escena. Lauren parecía disfrutar mucho el hecho de haberse encontrado con Cullen.

- ¿Por qué no podría estar aquí? – Preguntó Edward con falsa educación. Si yo fuera Lauren no estaría tan tranquila. Edward estaba dopado y todos sabían de lo que Edward era capaz en esas condiciones.

El chico era un puto maniático y para que yo lo diga, tenía que ser un puto puto maniático enfermo.

- Bueno.- Siseó la rubia acercándose hasta Cullen, como una culebra arrastrándose hacía su víctima.- Pensé que tal vez estarías en La Push cuidando a tu noviecita.- Continuó posicionándose detrás de él, enredando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

Edward violentamente la jaló de un brazo haciendo que el cuerpo de Mallory azote contra el sofá.

- No juegues conmigo, pequeña idiota.- Demandó Cullen poniéndose de pie.- Estás más que advertida.-

La chica sonrió ponzoñosamente sentándose en el sofá con tanta elegancia que parecía que no había sido aventada con tanta violencia.

Ni siquiera estaba quejándose por las marcas rojas que ahora adornaban su brazo.

Lauren siempre había tenido los cojones tan bien puestos que hasta parecía hombre, cualquiera ya se estuviera meando en los pantalones ante la mirada que le estaba dedicando Edward.

- Deberías estar preocupado más bien, con quien está jugando ella.- Dijo con la sonrisa amplia. Que no se borró cuando Cullen la puso de pie tomándola del cuello.

- ¿De qué carajo estás hablando? – Preguntó él, con el rostro a centímetros del de ella. La chica sonrió aún más regodeándose, y como si sus mejillas no estuvieran quedando más rojas conforme pasaban los segundos, sacó algo que parecía una fotografía de la bolsa de su pantalón.

- Mira quien está de vuelta.- Dijo con la voz sofocada. Edward soltó a Lauren y tomó la fotografía. La miró unos segundos y su cara se volvió de piedra.

¿Qué habría en la foto?

Lauren soltó una risa infantil.

Esto pareció sacar a Cullen de su trance. Pero esta vez Lauren fue más rápida y se apartó de la trayectoria de la mano de Edward.

-¿De dónde sacaste esta foto? – Rugió el chico. Lauren sonrió.

- Un contacto, hace aproximadamente dos horas.- Dijo alegremente. Edward arrojó la fotografía y sin decir una palabra más abandonó la casa.

Me acerqué a Lauren con el sonido de las llantas del automóvil de Cullen chillando contra la grava.

- ¿Qué le mostraste? – Le pregunté con curiosidad a Lauren. Ella me miró perversamente mientras recogía la fotografía, su sonrisa era tan amplia que daba miedo.

- A veces, querido James…- Dijo arrastrando las palabras con la mirada calculadora aún sobre la puerta, pasó la fotografía lentamente por sus labios.- A veces hay que matar a un pez pequeño para cazar al tiburón.- Me dijo sonriendo de lado, sus ojos conectaron con los míos. – Edward me tendió su talón de Aquiles en bandeja de plata.- Ronroneó dándome la foto.-Y ahora, voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro.- Dijo y guiñándome el ojo se dio la media vuelta y se fue felizmente por otra puerta.

Miré la foto de a Swan con Jacob Black y me senté de nuevo frente a mi línea.

Al parecer la perra mayor iba ganando la partida.

* * *

Saludos, déjenme saber que opinan. :3


End file.
